gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BCX-1000 Raidenkaiser Gundam
The BCX-1000 Raidenkaiser Gundam is a highly advanced Mobile Suit operated by Connor Renard. It is described as the strongest Mobile Suit derived from the BCX-001 Raidenheim Gundam, surpassing the BCX-101-U Neue Shiro Gundam in power and mobility at least threefold. Technical Information The BCX-1000 Raidenkaiser Gundam was developed by the Allheim Technical Institute by the orders of Dr. Maria Renard when she reached the conclusion that the BCX-101-U Neure Shiro Gundam had become too dangerous for her adoptive son, Connor Renard, to pilot due to increased risk of his assimilation by the mobile suit. Using the combat data from both the BCX-001 Raidenheim and the BCX-101 Shiro Gundams, the R and D divisions came up with a mobile suit that drew on the revolutionary Eternity Reactor as its power source. With this powerful battery, the Raidenkaiser wouldn't have nearly as many restrictions as any other mobile weapon developed due to sheer power the Eternity Reactor generated. The Primary armament of the Raidenkaiser is the Eternity Projecter, which could be used as both a powerful rifle and devastating close combat weapon with variable combat modes. As a rifle, it could fire single, powerful shots that even the most advanced Beam Rifles struggled to emulate or could fire a single concentrated, ongoing burst for prolonged destruction or for sweeping through enemy ranks. Its other primary purpose as a close combat weapon came in two variable modes: Blade and Collossal Sword. During the Blade mode, the edges of the projector would project beam edges while the grip shifted to a more sword-like position enabling the Raidenkaiser to quickly switch between close and ranged combat modes. The second mode, Collossal Sword, caused the projecter to open and emit a huge, sword-like beam which allowed the Raidenkaiser to destroy larger opponents or crowds of enemy mobile suits. Mounted on the Raidenkaiser's shoulder were two beam cannons that, combined with the rifle, could cause huge amounts of destruction. Also concealed were two, gattling auto cannons for more sustained anti-air or anti-tank fire. The shield mounted on the left arm could also project beam-like edges to enable it to cut through enemy mobile suits. Downsides to the Raidenkaiser are largely centred on how the pilot is able to handle it. When Katrina "Cat" Renard first attempted to pilot the Raidenkaiser, the sheer output of the machine caused her to suffer from internal irregularities that ultimately forced her to abandon the conflict for some time while she recovered from the Internal damage to her body. Secondly, the Eternity Reactor resonates with PRAETOR Cells and the interface of the Raidenkaiser was once again designed solely for Connor meaning that the suit becomes drastically less effective, almost imobile at one point, when anyone else attempts to pilot it. Also, the machine possesses a learning AI that can overide the pilots commands if they do not possess a form of nanomachinery in their body, such as Cats Nano-cells or Connor's PRAETOR Cells. Finally, the sheer destructive power of the machine can lead to a lot of Friendly fire limiting its useability in mass combat situations. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Gundam